Famous First Edition Vol 1 F-4
/ Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * Items: * Radio Silencer * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Gloria Parsons * Nugget Ned * Paul Parsons Locations: * (19th Century) * American Southwest Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Bruce Lane Adversaries: * Doctor Death Other Characters: * John Galt Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barracuda Brent Other Characters: * Betty Brewster * Bentley Brewster * Skipper Jones Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Dan Dare Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Carlos Peseta * Carol Clews * Portugese Pete * Seminole Sam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue was originally printed in Whiz Comics #2. It is also reprinted in Millennium Edition: Whiz Comics #2. * Whiz Comics was published by Fawcett Publications. The premiere issue of the series actually begins with issue #2. The character of Captain Marvel was originally to be named Captain Thunder for the first issue of Thrill Comics. Thrill Comics would have taken the #1 slot for this series, but it was never published beyond a single ashcan preview edition. * "Introducing Captain Marvel" is also reprinted in Shazam: From the 40s to the 70s and Shazam Archives, Volume 1. * Golden Arrow is currently a licensed property of DC Comics, but to date he has yet to appear in an actual DC Comics comic book. | Trivia = * Dan Dare is not to be confused with Dan Dare, a pilot adventurer published by Eagle Comics in the 1950s. * Doctor Death's real name is James Kirk, but has no connection to the more infamous James Kirk of Star Trek fame. * To date, Lance O'Casey has only made one canonical DC Comics appearance. He appeared in . | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel biography page at DCU Guide * Dan Dare article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible biography page at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey article at Wikipedia * Marvel Family article at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith biography page at DCU Guide * Shazam article at Wikipedia * Shazam biography page at at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher article at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher article at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher biography page at DCU Guide }} Category:Reprints